beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Which One!?
is chapter 33 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Furuichi is asleep. At 3:56am in the morning, he is woken up by Alaindelon in a samurai suit carrying a flag saying , proclaiming war. He dresses Furuichi up in traditional Japanese clothing and makes him carry a banner saying . He commands Furuichi, whom he addresses as "staff officer", to proceed to Ishiyama High where their enemies are. With the flag in his hands, Furuichi angrily hits his flag on Alaindelon and tells him to shut up. Undaunted, Alaindelon splits himself in half and sucks Furuichi in. Furuichi ends up kneeling on the grounds of Ishiyama High, dismayed at Alaindelon's forceful teleportation. However, his thoughts are interrupted when he spots Tōjō with Beelzebub on his shoulder about to fight Oga. As Furuichi tries to figure out what he's been missing, Hilda reveals herself sitting up on a tree branch behind him and states that it would be a shame if he missed Oga's battle. Furuichi asks about how she left earlier, to which Hilda tells him she merely left to bring back a doctor, at which point Lamia and Furcas reveal themselves to him. Furuichi watches Lamia and wonders if she's a Demon too and admires her looking fancy. With disgust, Lamia calls Furuichi a creep as one of Beelzebub's "servants" for continuing to stare up Hilda's thigh. Furuichi is stunned at how not fancy she is and wonders when he was designated the position of "servant". Hilda starts to correct Lamia by claiming he is not a servant, to which Furuichi cheers him on in his mind. Instead, she calls him a "slave", which further irritates Furuichi. He then proceeds to ask Hilda what is going on, to which Hilda merely tells him to look at Oga and Tōjō. Meanwhile, Aizawa and Kaoru stop along an alleyway at the back of the school. Aizawa comments on how troubled he is at Tōjō ordering that the last person to stand is the king and that he wants to go on Oga first. Standing behind them are Kanzaki. Tatsuya and Shiroyama. Aizawa asks the three if they are okay with fighting each other instead of fighting Tōjō. Himekawa and Kanzaki still claim to be after Tōjō after beating up Aizawa and Jinno first. They claim that although they can't beat him, they can at least wear out some of his strength. Aizawa scoffs at their plan of beating someone while they're down, to which Himekawa claims it's still a smart plan. Jinno reminds them how they couldn't even beat himself alone. Nevertheless, Himekawa and Kanzaki are still up to battling the two. From above the school, Furuichi and Lamia notice even more fireworks blasted up into the sky. Meanwhile, Tōjō tells Oga that he's heard of the baby on his back actually being Oga's and wonders why he didn't say anything.Wanting to fight him seriously, Tōjō then proposes either to give Beelzebub back to him so as to let him fight at full strength without worrying about his baby, or to fight for him to earn Beelzebub back. Smiling and to everyone's surprise, Oga claims he wants neither option. He admits that like Tōjō, he only picked the baby up too to take care of him and that it'll be up to Beelzebub to decide whose parent is really his. Staring at Oga's face, Beelzebub is suddenly cured from his illness and gives off a wail, capturing the attention of Oga and Tōjō. Characters in order of appearance #Takayuki Furuichi #Alaindelon #Tatsumi Oga #Hidetora Tōjō #Beelzebub IV #Hilda #Lamia #Furcas Rachmaninoff #Shōji Aizawa #Kaoru Jinno #Tatsuya Himekawa #Hajime Kanzaki #Takeshi Shiroyama Navigation Category:Chapters